Nina Hopkins
|image = |kanji = ニーナホプキンス |romaji = Niina Hopukinsu |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Female |height = |weight = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Tailor |previous occupation = |base of operations = London |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 8, Chapter 37 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Nina Hopkins (ニーナホプキンス, Niina Hopukinsu) is a tailor who sews a lot of Ciel Phantomhive's clothing. She is known as "the tailor who indicates the seasons."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, page 7 Appearance Reminiscent to her position as a tailor, Nina is a well-dressed woman. She has light brown eyes, and she styles her brown hair into a curly ponytail on the left side of her head with a hat atop, tilted to the right side of her head. She dons a tight, long-sleeved top, cut low to reveal her breasts, with a vest sewn with black lace placed over it. She also clothes herself in a tear-away skirt that reveals shorts underneath—something Elizabeth Midford remarks on, as being "unladylike."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, page 11 Beneath the shorts are visible garters. She also wears thigh-high boots, a large bow as a choker, glasses, and earrings. Personality Nina is an extremely dramatic, theatrical woman, prone to long rants, loud outbursts, and exaggerations. She only cares for young women and men, as shown from her obvious ignoring of Baldroy and Finnian in favor of paying attention to Mey-Rin and her insulting of Sebastian Michaelis, calling him "Mr. Stiff." Nina states that she only likes girls, or boys that are 15 years or younger, prompting Sebastian to state that he does not need to know what she does in her spare time.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, page 16 She is slightly perverted in this regard, openly groping Mey-Rin's breasts and thighs.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, page 8 Despite these eccentricities, Nina is exceptionally talented at her job, capable of quickly designing outfits, even making a shirt in the time it took Ciel and Elizabeth to enjoy afternoon tea. However, she is also headstrong and stubborn, refusing to take Sebastian's criticism of the color red into account, and kicking him out of the room, saying she cannot work while listening to the whining of amateurs.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, pages 16-17 Furthermore, Nina has a radical point of view on fashion. She does not favor dressing in conservative clothes, and believes in constant reforms; she strongly supports the notion that women who discard restrictive customs are much more free.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, page 11 History Nina had designed Ciel Phantomhive's clothing, which was to be worn to his official coronation as an earl.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 63, pages 22-23 Manga's Synopsis Jack the Ripper Arc While not seen, Nina takes credit for designing Ciel's outfit that he wore when he went in disguise to Aleister Chamber's party as a young girl. She later wistfully comments that she wishes she could have seen him in the dress.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, pages 12-13 Noah's Ark Circus Arc Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis return to the manor after taking care of Baron Kelvin and investigating the Renbon Workhouse. Elizabeth declares that she would like them to wear new clothes so they can go on a boat ride. Sebastian calls in a tailor so she can get her wish, with Nina Hopkins arriving shortly after.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, page 6 Nina warmly greets Mey-Rin upon her arrival, inquiring if the maid costume she had made for her has come in handy yet, while groping Mey-Rin's body, much to her apparent embarrassment. When Finnian and Baldroy go outside to greet her, she clearly ignores them, something they both angrily comment on. She asks Mey-Rin to lead her to Ciel, coming in through the front door, which Sebastian reprimands her for.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, pages 7-9 prevents Elizabeth from seeing Ciel's slave mark while Nina measures Ciel's body.]] Nina then proceeds to take measurements of Ciel, and notes that he has become even thinner lately. As a result, she is inspired to create fancy, matching, Easter clothes for Ciel and Elizabeth. She goes into detail, describing the potential outfits; when Sebastian commented that the color red would make Ciel look too childish, she throws the three of them out of the room while she continues to work.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, pages 10-17 Soon after, Nina retrieves them from their afternoon tea, and obliges Ciel to try on a new shirt. She decides the silhouette is not correct and rips it off of him, exposing his slave brand mark. He attempts to prevent Elizabeth from seeing it, but when Nina grabbed his arm so she can measure, Sebastian is forced to awkwardly cover it. Nina questions this, but Ciel claims he has hurt his leg and needs support, ordering Sebastian not to remove his hand. This makes Nina's job of measuring unnecessarily difficult, prompting her to complain. In order to allow her to complete her job, Ciel tells Elizabeth that it embarrasses him to have her stare at his naked body so much, which causes her to turn her head and look away. Once Nina completes the measurements, she tells Ciel he can dress again, and she moves elsewhere in the room.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, pages 19-27 Ship Voyage Arc During Easter, Nina arrives at the Phantomhive manor to participate in the hunt for Elizabeth's egg.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 5 She designs new clothes for Ciel, Soma, Agni, and Edward.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 7 Nina is partnered up with Edward, much to her exasperation.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 14 While they are arguing, Mey-Rin takes out their egg with a sling-shot, in which leads to their disqualification.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 16-17 Quotes * (To Mey-Rin) "Might my maid costume have come in handy this time? You have such nice materials to work with, so I can make some nice highlights. Next time at my store..."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, page 8 * "Women who discard restrictive customs are much more free. It's the same with clothes, Greek and Japanese style clothes that are easy to move in and give a relaxed silhouette will be all the rage from now on. Of course, the silhouette is important for men too! And for such a beautiful silhouette, detailed measurements are essential!"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, pages 11-12 * "I have no interest in anything but boys and girls under fifteen!" * (Referring to Sebastian Michaelis) "This is why I don't like Mr. Stiff. Have you ever heard of the saying, 'You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs'? I can't stand having to listen to the whining of an amateur!"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, page 17 References Navigation Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Characters